Frozen Hearts
by alice1920
Summary: Isabella Swan has been skating since she was 5 and dancing for fun since she was 8. It was her life. When her skating partner, Jacob Black, falls and gets a career ending injury, what will she do? How will she continue her life passion? Will she find a new partner that she can work well with in time for the next competing season? B
1. Chapter 1: The Injury

Chapter 1: The Injury

BPOV

My name is Isabella Swan. I am 18 years old, I have been skating since I was 5, and dancing since I was 8. I have had the same skating partner for as long as I can remember. His name is Jacob Black. I can remember the day that my whole career changed very clearly. Jacob and I had just finished our warm ups. We were going through our choreography for our first competition even though it was still months away. The most complicated turn we had in this first routine were triple axel turns. Jacob and I were going to do the triple axel turn across the ice at the same time. Normally we save the complicated turns and jumps for later on in the competition, but we were going to try and step it up this year.

"Jacob" I called.

"We should practice the triple axels. I don't want to screw up," I told him once he skated over.

"We won't screw up Bells," he told me

"We are one of the best teams on in the country," he added.

"Except for Edward and Tanya," I mumbled

"We can beat Edward and Tanya any day," He told be confidently.

"Lets just practice these axles, Black,"

"But Bella," he whined "we will be fine. We already have them perfect"

"There is always room for improvement, Jacob." I said as I set off across the ice. Jacob followed after me, slowly gaining speed as we went. I sped up and flew into the air twisting three times. I gracefully landed the jump and skated off to the side to watch Jacob. Jacob started gaining his speed as he went off across the ice. Once he got to the correct speed I saw him hesitate before he jumped. _Oh no_ I thought as he fell out of the jump landing on one foot. I heard a loud snapping and tearing noise.

"Jake!" I screeched. I skated over to him and knelt down. I gingerly touched his shoulder. He moaned.

"Aro!" I called out to our coach.

"What Isabella?" He asked sounding annoyed before he say Jacob and rushed out onto the ice.

"Isabella call an ambulance." He told me sounding surprisingly calm.

"Alright," I said. I called the ambulance and they told me that they were on their way. When the ambulance came they got Jake on a stretcher and took him away. I got into my car and drove to the hospital they were taking him too. When I got there I went up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for Jacob Black's room." I asked the nurse.

"Um, he is in room 223 on the fourth floor."

"Thanks." I told her. I went up to the fourth floor and found Jake's room. I knocked a few times on the door and heard a voice telling me to come in. I walked in. Jacob was laying on the bed and there was a very hot blond doctor checking over his leg.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan," he said offering his hand to me. I took his hand and shook it.

"Please call me Bella." I said with a smile.

"Well Bella it seems that your partner Jacob has tore his ACL and has broken his leg." Dr. Cullen told me.

"Will he ever be able to skate again?" I asked fearing the answer.

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Cullen answered.

**Hi peoples! This is the first fanfic I have ever written so go easy on me please. The chapters that come after this will most likely be longer.**

**Love **

**yours truly**

**Alice1920**


	2. Chapter 2: Dance

**Oops I forgot to add this on chapter one! I own Nothing! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2: Dance

BPOV

After I left the hospital I needed to clear my head. I went to the one place that soothed me other than the ice, Ms. Hubbard's Dance Studio. I had been going to Ms. Hubbard's Dance Studio since I was eight. Ms. Hubbard was always there for me and seemed to always have the answers to my problems. She was my idol and I knew that, someday, I wanted to be just like her. I wanted to have the compassion she has when teaching her students, the patience, and the selfless attitude she seemed to have everyday. When I walked into the studio I could hear a class going on so I went to the second studio she had. I walked in and turned the light on. I dropped my dance bag in the corner and pulled out my Ipod. I scrolled through my playlists until I found my warm up playlist. Putting in on shuffle, I went over to the bar and started my warm up. I was doing the counts in my head and I was so focused that I didn't even here the door open.

"Straighten your back Bella!" she called out to me. Ms. Hubbard sat perched on a stool in the front of the room dressed in a black leotard, pink tights, and her worn out ballet slippers. Her long, thin, light, blond hair was tied up in a tight bun. Her sky blue eyes shone with happiness as she watched me do my warm up without her having to give me anymore corrections. I finished my warm up and looked over to see Ms. Hubbard still perched on her stool.

"Hi Ms. Hubbard." I said softly

"Hi Bella. It such a lovely pleasure to see you back here." she said happily.

"Ya I just needed to clear my head for a bit." I told her.

"What's troubling you Bella?" she asked, her look filled with concern.

"Well, earlier today Jacob and I were at the ice rink practicing out triple axle spins. Jacob set off to do his spin and he hesitated. He fell and tore his ACL and broke his leg. The doctor said that he would never be able to skate again! What am I going to do?" I asked slightly frustrated.

"You are going to find yourself a new partner, Bella. It's going to be hard, especially since you have been working with Jacob for you entire skating carrier. But I have faith that you will find the perfect partner." she told me.

"Thanks, and you right. I do need to find a partner, and I need to find one fast."

"Anytime, Bella." she sighed.

"If you ever need to talk again, you know where to find me." she said leaving the room with a smile. I went over to the stereo and played _Clair De Lune_. It is always one of my favorite pieces to dance to. Whenever I turned it on the moves just flowed through me and everything felt right. It was complete and utter bliss. I felt like nothing could be better. Everything in that moment was perfect, and nothing could shatter my little bubble of joy.

**I know I said that the chapters would start to get longer after the first one, but I just couldn't stop writing. So anyway, I hoped you liked it! I will probably start to make longer chapters soon. Please leave your reviews! **

**Love 3**

**Yours Truly**

**Alice1920**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lutz

**Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating. My life has just been so hectic and my english teacher keeps assigning us these awful and long book projects. (*AMEN* ~Spunkransom12345) Anyway, I own NOTHING it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 3:

EPOV

"Eddikins!" I heard the annoying nasally voice call.

"What do you want Tanya," I called back to her not in the mood to even look at her face.

"Now, now, now. Is that anyway to treat your partner?" she asked me innocently.

"Like I actually care," I mumbled under my breath.

"Hmm?" she asked, raising an overly-plucked eyebrow.

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Oh right, Demetri said that we need to work on our Lutz jumps because they look like hell." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Did he say 'we' or did he say 'you'?" I asked giving her a pointed look.

"Shut up Edward. He said 'we,'"

"Sure he did. Dem!" I called,

"Yeah!" Demetri called back.

"What do you want us to work on?"

"Oh Edward you're fine, Tanya needs to work on her Lutz jump," He replied lazily.

"Oh really?" I asked, giving Tanya my signature 'I told you so' look. Tanya gave me an annoyed glare before she skated off onto the ice. I went to sit on the cold bleachers, taking small sips of my water. I watched Tanya fail and fall onto her butt about 10 times before she finally got one right. Then she went to do another one and she fell yet again. Dem skated on to the ice and helped her up before he started yelling at her telling her she needed to stay after practice to get the move right. How did I end up with a partner who can't even land a Lutz correctly? Oh yeah, Alice and her stupid friendship that went wrong. If Tanya had never had anything to blackmail Alice with, I wouldn't be stuck in a situation where I want to bang my head on the wall repeatedly as Tanya flirts with me and lands on her butt. Stupid Alice. Speaking of the pixie, when does practice finish? Right I have about 5 minutes left. Dem was still yelling at Tanya.

"Edward you can leave. I have to help Miss. Denali here with her Lutz." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright, bye Dem! Tanya." I said to them before going into the locker rooms to change. I walked outside and got into my car, turning on some calming classical music. I drove to my apartment and just sat in my car for about 20 minutes before Emmett came bounding up to my door.

"YO EDDIE GET OUT OF THE CAR!" he screeched through the door. I cringed because I could hear him perfectly fine even if I sitting in the car. He was so obnoxiously loud without screaming.

"Jesus Emmett! I can hear you perfectly without you shouting like a maniac!" I shouted, annoyed, back at him. He just laughed at me.

"How are ya doin Eddie? I haven't seen you in forever!" he said.

"I saw you two days ago Em and don't call me Eddie."

"Well that feels like forever to me and that will never happen." he told me back following me up to my apartment.

"What do you want Emmett?" I sighed, exasperated.

"Did you want to come out tonight with Ali, Jazz, Rosie, and I?" he asked. I contemplated the idea for a bit.

"I don't know Em… do you think it will get in the way with my practice tomorrow?" I asked him.

"No Edward because you never drink anything anyway so how would it interfere?"

"Good point Em, I'm in."

"YAY! THE PIXIE WON'T BEAT ME UP!" he shouted excitedly. I laughed. That sounds just like Alice. She would definitely tell Emmett that if he couldn't get me to go, she would beat him up, and the funny thing is, I can so see her going through with her threat if he failed.

"What time and where are we going?" I asked him.

"We are going to that bar down the street from Alice's and we are going to pick you up at 6:30" Emmett said as he walked through my door.

"See ya later Em!" I called.

"Bye Eddie!" He called with a snicker. God, I hate that name!

**How did you like it peeps? please leave all of you wonderful reviews for me! I don't know when my next update will be because my life seems to get extremely busy during the holidays. My hope is to get another chapter up before Thanksgiving but incase that doesn't happen… Happy Thanksgiving everyone! See y'all next chapter! **

**Love, **

**yours truly,**

**Alice1920 :0) (LOL its a clown!)**

**P.S. Check out my wonderful friend Spunkransom12345's stories! They are really good!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stella

**Hi everyone! I own NOTHING it all belongs to S.M. I hope you guys like it! **

Chapter 4: Stella

BPOV

What felt like years later, was only 3 hours, when I left Ms. Hubbards dance studio. Before I left though I was able to say a quick hello to her lovely daughter, Stella. Stella was such a wonderful girl, she always had a way to cheer you up even when you thought it wasn't possible.

"Bella!" I heard Ms. Hubbard call to me. She came running over to my car.

"Did you want to come out tonight with me? I'm meeting with some friends later." I thought about it. It could be a good idea, I mean I don't think I will be practicing anytime soon until I find a new partner.

"I don't know…" I looked at her pout once and knew I was a gonner.

"Oh, alright. What time?" I asked

"YAY! I'll be over to pick you up at 6:30 tonight!" She answered, her voice filled with excitement.

"What are you going to do about Stella?" I asked. At that exact moment Stella came running over to us.

"Hi Bella!" she called cheerily.

"Äiti, voinko mennä ystävän talolle tanaan?" She asked her mother in rapid Finnish.

"Toki voit rakas!" Ms. Hubbard answered.

"Kiitos Äiti!" She answered running back over to her friend.

"Problem solved!" Ms. Hubbard answered.

"What did she ask?"

"Oh she asked if she could stay at a friend's house tonight. I said yes and our problems are now solved!" She squealed excitedly.

**I hope you all liked it! For everyone who read my last chapter when I first posted it there was supposed to be a carrot before the clown face that never showed up so sorry if you were confused! **

**My bestest friend in the deep blue sea inspired the "rapid Finnish" (becuase she's the coolest most magical Finn out there!**

**P.S. I update faster when I get Reviews. *hint hint hint* *Wink wink wink**

**Finnish Convo:**

"**Mom, can I stay at a friend's house tonight?"**

"**Sure, you can darling!"**

"**Thanks Mom!"**

**Love**

**Yours Truly**

**Alice1920 :0) (it looks cooler with a hat)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Club

**Hi guys! Ok so sorry I didn't update faster I was learning a song for the play auditions at my school, and then was at tryouts and I learned that I didn't get a callback. Oh well I knew I wasn't gonna get one anyway but still I got my hopes up. Anyway THANK MRS. B IT WAS SUCH A CONFIDENCE BOOSTER I MEAN WE ALL KNOW WHO WILL GET THE PARTS ANYWAY SO WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TO HAVE TRYOUTS! ILY 2! My bestest friend in the deep blue sea did though! good luck! (you know you deserve one! You were amazing! stop doubting yourself!) Cuz I know u will be reading this! All belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Hope you like it! (oh before I forget Mrs. Hubbard's first name is Anneli just so you won't get confused)**

Chapter 5: Edward

BPOV

I looked over at the clock by my mirror and groaned. Why on Earth did I agree to this. I was so comfortable in the chair reading… Ugh! It was already 5:30, time for me to shower and get ready. Yay! That chair looks really really comfortable, maybe I could just sit down for a minute…

"Dang stupid phone" I muttered walking over to my phone. Well guess who it is "Mrs. I can get anyone to do anything with a pout face" herself.

"Yes Anneli?" I answered.

"OO I can hear the warmth radiating from your voice. I just wanted to remind you to get off you lazy but and that chair and into the shower!" She giggled into the phone.

"Wow you know me well." I grumbled.

"Yes I do and I know that if it weren't for my call you would have sat down in your chair, picked up a book, and stayed there for the evening." she said, her voice full of annoyance.

"Now GET IN THE SHOWER!" she screeched.

"Yes Ma'am!" I shouted back with a little solute at the end.

" Don't sass me!" She said then hung up. I laughed and placed my phone on the dresser. I went into the bathroom and turned the shower knob to the hottest setting I had. My muscles fuppin hurt and the heat always helps me release stress., and it had been one hell of a stressful day. 20 minutes later I got out of the shower and walked over to my closet. Grrr this has to be my least favorite part, finding an outfit. I honestly hate this part it is my least favorite! I like hate it! Oh well I did promise Anneli.

I walked into the closet and started digging through the haggers pulling out different dresses before deciding on a simple, dark midnight blue, strapless, fit and flare dress. I hope this satisfies her. I slapped on some make up and pulled my hair into a dutch braid down my back. It was 6;30 on the dot when I heard a knocking on my apartment door.

"I'm coming!" I shouted down. When I got to the door and opened it I was stunned. Anneli was wearing a red strapless dress with a gold belt and gold heels. She had also brought Rob along with her.

"Hey!" I said giving her a hug and then Rob.

"Come on! Come on!" Anneli sighed impatiently.

"Alright I'm coming" I said as I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

* * *

The Club was swarming with people and the music blared loud. I walked over to the bar and ordered a strawberry daiquiri trying to stay away from hard liquor. That stuff was a devil. Anneli and Rob were dancing on the floor doing some extravagant stuff. Ya I said stuff, that would be the alcohol kicking in. Jeez and I only had half of the drink. Wow.

"Hey" I heard someone say to my left. I turned and what I say shocked me.

**Haha I left Y'all with a cliffy! Sorry for my rant at the top I just needed to get it all out there and outta my head. Thanks for listening (even though you didn't really have a choice) I don't really like writing long Author's notes so that will hopefully be the longest as long as there is nothing for me to rant about. Anyway I hope you liked it! Please review! I luv u all! Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays to all you people out there if I don't update before the Holidays! :0)**

**Love**

**Yours Truly**

**Alice1920**


End file.
